


Deucalion/Jackson

by Siriusstuff



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Mating Run, calculating Jackson, no running, teenwolfdrabbles bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Filling the Deucalion/Jackson Whittemore square on my Teenwolfdrabbles Bingo card, my ninth entry.For those who don't know, a Patek Phillipe watch is exorbitantly expensive.
Relationships: Deucalion/Jackson Whittemore
Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1109313
Kudos: 12
Collections: teenwolfdrabbles





	Deucalion/Jackson

**Author's Note:**

> Filling the Deucalion/Jackson Whittemore square on my Teenwolfdrabbles Bingo card, my ninth entry.
> 
> For those who don't know, a Patek Phillipe watch is exorbitantly expensive.

Jackson Whittemore had no intention of being run down by just any random alpha.

On Mating Run Day he presented himself to an alpha who couldn't run at all, the blind but formidable alpha Deucalion, whose assets had been thoroughly vetted by Whittemore family attorneys, to their extreme satisfaction.

Deucalion removed his black glasses and Jackson was shaken that sightless eyes could still look predatory.

After feeling Jackson’s face, Deucalion turned him and began groping his ass.

_Mansion in Santa Monica_ … Jackson thought. _That Patek Phillipe watch on his wrist…_

Even after a really hard squeeze, _Worth it_ , Jackson thought.


End file.
